


Fix me Doctor

by theredbloodedwoman



Series: Jim Moriarty & You [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fear, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredbloodedwoman/pseuds/theredbloodedwoman
Summary: Short stories Jim Moriarty & Reader





	Fix me Doctor

You sat on your knees on the cold hard ground, staring through the hole that supposed to be your window. There you sat, listening to the ocean outside; dressed in only a white sweater, a grey pants and white shoes without laces. You had sat there every day for the last month; waiting. Your knees were hurting already and your head was throbbing due to another night without barley any sleep. You listened, hearing no sounds coming from the cell next door; he must have sedated your neighbour again.

Two days ago a man had come for your neighbour in the cell next door. You had listened to the soft mumbles coming through the wall, only hearing the words; Doctor and fix you. Your neighbour had been dragged out of the safety of his cell screaming in fear; it couldn’t be the first time he had to visit “the Doctor.” When the echoing scream in the hall finally died out you sighed in relieve.

You’ve never liked screamers… screaming was for the weak. Dinner had just been placed in the iron shutter of your cell door when you heard the footsteps coming down the hall. While grabbing the cold plate of food, you managed to see the owners of those footsteps approach. A tall, muscular man with short blonde hair, blue eyes and an awful grin on his face was dragging a person through the hall; you assumed the broken man must be your neighbour.

The two men passed and the tall one opened the cell door next to yours. He shoved your neighbour inside and slammed the door shut before making his way further down the hall. When you turned your head again, your eyes met the brown ones from your neighbour opposite of you; he had been watching too. He smiled a yellow, crooked smile before nodding towards the tall man that had disappeared in the darkness of the hall. He started to mouth a sentence to you, at first you did not understand but then he repeated it more slowly; ‘M…O…R…A…N…    T…H…E   A…S…S…I…S…T…A…N…T.’

Shrugging you picked up the cold plate of food and retreated back to your hard, stone bed. You didn’t cared who the tall man was or about his name. To you he was just another boring person who you could easily kill given the change. It did not take long before your peaceful dinner was disturbed by hysterical sobbing and screaming coming from the cell next to you.

You were used to the screaming by now, not a day would go by that you did not hear someone in the hall scream his lungs out but this was different; this was pure fear. The screaming continued for another hour, the people collecting the empty plates never interfering. Suddenly it stopped; finally you could hear the ocean again and feel the peace in your throbbing head.

The screaming had stopped only to be replaced by muffled banging sounds. To process what had happened to him, your neighbour was now banging his body against the wall and of course it had to be yours. You felt the urge to get up and slam with your chained hands against to wall while screaming for him to shut up but you knew better.

It would draw attention to you that you did not want. You cupped your face again and stared through the window at the changing colours of the sky; trying your best to ignore the sounds. A half hour passed before the silence returned in the hall. You heard a loud thumb and knew that your neighbour had fallen down to the ground probably bruised and exhausted. Almost immediately the thumb was followed by footsteps coming down the hall; new footsteps.

These weren’t the heavy ones from Moran; these were much lighter, trying not to make a sound. When you heard the cell door from the cell next to you open, you swiftly got up your feet and pressed your ear against the wall; could this be the Doctor?

‘No… not you, please… not you,’ you heard a broken voice say coming from the ground. ‘Ow my dear Kevin. Look at what you’ve done to yourself,’ a soft voice with an Irish accent replied almost concerned. ‘You’ve promised me.’ ‘I… I’m sorry…’ Kevin’s sobbing voice stuttered. ‘I’m so sorry Doctor.’ The Doctor made a disapproving sound before silence fell in the cell. Suddenly you heard Kevin shriek in fear and dragging over the floor, retreating to the corner in the back of the cell. ‘Please… I won’t… please!’ ‘I’ll see to you in the morrow, Kevin,’ the Doctor said with an amused tone. ‘But you must sleep for now.’ Footsteps made their way to the back of the cell and Kevin cried out in fear.

You almost pressed yourself through the wall; you needed to hear the end, you needed to know. Suddenly the sound of your chains crashing against the wall filled your cell, making you retreated in shock. ‘Fuck,’ you muttered under your breath. You knew for sure that he must have heard that. Quickly you sat back on your spot in front of the window, trying to calm your racing heart. When you heard the cell door next to you slam shut, you flinched but kept staring out of the window. When the heavy iron shutter of your door opened an unease feeling crept up your spine and you knew you would be the next patient. You felt his eyes burning in the back of your neck but you would not give him the satisfaction. You would not turn around. After a long ten minutes you heard him take a deep breath before he closed the shutter again. You got up and rubbed your hand over your face; what had you done.

Two days had passed and no one had come for you but you knew they would. They had taken away your neighbour from the cell opposite of you. In the nights that followed he screamed and cried in his sleep, repeating the same words over and over again; ‘No nurse… no nurse…’ After they had patched him up, Kevin had been sedated so he would not make another sound.

Sometimes you wondered if Mycroft even knew what was happening in this prison of his; his fortress, built to keep the rest of the world safe from what’s inside of it. His Sherrinford. It had never surprised you that you got send here but it had surprised you what was happening inside of these walls. Heavy footsteps disturbed your thoughts, he was coming. When the door of your cell opened a smile formed on your face; finally, your long wait was over. ‘The doctor will see you now,’ Moran said with a smirk. He loved that little line; you’ve heard him say it to your neighbour too. You got up your feet and turned to look straight into his bright blue eyes. An eyebrow was raised when you revealed your face from behind your long ( **hair colour** ) hair and was followed by a small smile. You waited patiently while Moran got your chains off the wall and got moving when he gave them a little jerk. The two of you vanished in the darkness of the hallway; you had been preparing for this, they would not fix you.

You were surprised when you found a woman sitting behind a desk in the room Moran had taken you to. She was writing something down, never gazing up at your arrival from behind her long brown hair. Wearing a white coat you assumed she must be the one they called “the nurse.”

You actually felt a little insulted. ‘I thought you would take me to see the Doctor,’ you said to Moran in your sweetest voice. ‘Clearly you’ve made a mistake.’ That did make her look up; placing the pen down on the desk and a smile came upon her face. ‘Perhaps I’m the one they call the Doctor,’ she said with a soft voice and an Irish accent.’ You gave her a small smile before shaking your head; ‘the Doctor is a man and your accent sounds like shit.’ Her smile grew wider and she gestured for you to sit down on the chair opposite of you.

Moran vanished without a word through the door before you even sat down, slamming it shut behind you. Your ( **eye colour** ) eyes met her blue ones and you stared at each other for a while. With a steady face you waited for her to begin this little game of hers. The nurse smiled again before looking back at the papers in front of her. ‘Miss ( **last name** )…’ she stared back at you. ‘Quit the killer aren’t you?’

You would play along for now but you would show her and the Doctor, who you knew would be watching, who the hell they were dealing with. ‘Killer is an awful word,’ you said sweetly. ‘I’m just a person with a great distaste for certain kind of people.’ ‘Certain kind of people?’ she asked while writing something down. When you did not reply she looked up to you. ‘The boring kinds,’ you said in an ice cold voice while staring deep into her eyes. She showed no trace of fear but smiled at you, urging you to go on by her eyes.

‘That list could be longer, you know. If not…’ you paused and gave the nurse another smile. Play time was over, why waste another moment with someone like her? ‘If not?’ she asked in faked interest. ‘If your brother had not interfered, Miss Holmes.’ You saw the shock on her face before it quickly disappeared again. Eurus was looking at you in real interest now. ‘So… are you going to try to fix me?’ you were determined to end this conversation. ‘Or can I go back to my cell?’ ‘Do you feel you need to be fixed?’ Eurus asked while folding her hands under her chin. ‘According to Mycroft I am one of “the uncontainables” I guess you could say he would like to see me fixed.’ ‘But what do you feel?’ Eurus asked with a soft voice, her eyes almost penetrating yours.

‘You can try,’ you shrugged. ‘See how far it brings you.’ She placed her hands back onto the desk, smiled and leaned a bit forward; ‘I’m only trying to help you. We can help each other. Helping someone is the best way you can help yourself.’ ‘Ow!’ you said almost relieved. ‘I thought you were going to fix me but now you just want to help me. It must be my lucky day.’ You placed your chained hands on the desk and also leaned forward; ‘let me tell you a little secret, Miss Holmes.’ She leaned closer to listing to your whisper.

‘You can’t fix something that isn’t broken,’ you kissed the tip of her nose and saw her retreat back in shock and disgust. When she opened her mouth again, Moran walked back in.  He took your chains back into his hands and yanked you back onto your feet. ‘Pleasure was all mine, Miss Holmes,’ you said in a sing-song voice while giving a little wink to her, her face filled with horror.

It took another two days before you finally got introduced to the Doctor. You were guided by Moran to another office and were surprised by the man that sat behind the desk. He looked like a lunatic himself. He wore a long white coat, his black hair stood a bit up and there were stubble and a light moustache on his face. But it were his cold brown eyes that made him look crazy and they were studying you.

‘Leave,’ he said in his soft voice to Moran when you’ve just stepped inside. ‘But Jim, remember what happened…’ Moran protested. It earned him a cool hard glare. Annoyed he dropped your chains to the ground and hurried out of the door. You and Jim stared at each other, listening how the door slowly closed behind you.

A bright smile appeared on his face; ‘Well, Miss ( **last name** ), I’ve been watching you…’ ‘And… did you like what you saw… Doctor?’ you interrupted sweetly while taking a step forward. His hand immediately went to his left pocket, his stare never leaving you. You knew he would sedate you without any hesitation. When you stopped his smile appeared again and he let out a soft chuckle; ‘I must say you caught my eye, Miss.’

‘( **First name** ),’ you gave him a smile. ‘My name is ( **first name** ), Doctor.’ ‘Very well, ( **first name** ), won’t you sit down?’ He gestured at the chair opposite of him. ‘Why? What do you want?’ you asked in boredom, gazing through the room.  ‘Ow my dear,’ he said amused. ‘I want to get to know you… know every little thing that is going on inside that beautiful brain of yours.’

‘But Doctor…’ you said sweetly, looking back at him. ‘You wouldn’t like me anymore when you’re done.’ Chuckling softly he shook his head, folding his hands under his chin and waited. With a deep sigh you dropped yourself on the chair.

Now that you finally sat down, he picked up his pen and started to write some things down. The only sound in the room came from the pen hitting the paper; you stared at his hand gliding further down while writing words between the lines. Suddenly he stopped, threw the pen down and got onto his feet. Snapping out of your drowsy moment, you followed him before he disappeared behind you. The sudden warm breath in your neck sent shivers down your spine.

‘You’ve been a naughty little thing, haven’t you?’ You felt how he was sniffing up your neck, making you stir a bit. ‘And now they’ve send you here… to me.’ He breathed those last words in your ear; you closed your eyes to prevent yourself from shaking.

You weren’t used to this; mostly you had been the one in control of the situation. When you opened your mouth to make a comment, the words froze in your throat when a hand was placed on your shoulder; ‘no need to be scared, my dear. I’m only here to help you.’ Goose bumps were covering your skin when you felt the tip of his tongue making a line in your neck. ‘Ow…’he let out delighted. ‘I can taste the criminality on you, lovely!’

You lowered your head and took some deep breaths when he came back to stand before you. How could you like this so much but be scared at the same time? A finger cupped your head up and you were looking back in those brown eyes. ‘Will you be a good girl? For me?’ he asked with a smile. While a voice was screaming in protest in your head you felt how you were nodding. His hand reached down into his left pocket and you knew for sure he would sedate you. Surprisingly he plucked a key out and unchained you, they fell with a large clang to the ground. While rubbing your free wrists you looked back up to him. With a plain face he told you to stand up, which you did. When he asked you to strip you hesitated. ‘You promised me… be a good girl now,’ he said with a smile while sitting on the desk. You stripped and stood before him naked, not willing to look at him. ‘Come here.’

When you stood between his legs you immediately felt his hands on your ass, slowly making their way back up over your breasts. ‘I did you a favour… now where’s mine,’ he took your hand and guided it towards his trousers. You felt his hard cock waiting for you underneath the fabric and you knew what he wanted, surprised you looked back into his eyes. ‘You are broken, my dear,’ he said softly while rubbing with his thumb over your lips. ‘But I will fix you.’ He crashed his lips against your, penetrating your mouth with his tongue. You could choke the life out of him so easily now but you found you did not want to anymore. You wanted him to fix you.

While eagerly meeting his surprisingly passionate kiss you started to unzip him. He moaned in your mouth when you gently took him in your hands. He broke off, looked at you one last time before pushing your head down. You took the tip in your mouth and slowly started to lick it. He grunted when you twirled your tongue over his skin and once in a while licked to split. You felt his hand on the back of your head again, pushing you further down. He wanted more and fast. While you took him all in, still struggling with the seize, he began to thrust it down your throat. He grabbed your hair and made you go faster, moaning and cursing loudly.

When his cock began to twitch, he yanked you off him by your hair. ‘Ow, no, no, no, no…’ he said in between breaths while sliding of the desk. ‘We aren’t done yet.’ He placed you before him and bent you down over the desk. The cold wood against your breasts made you shiver. ‘Just what I thought,’ he said softly when he had jammed two fingers inside of you. He began to move them up and down while his other hand rested on your hip, nails digging in your flesh. ‘You just needed someone that can control you, didn’t you?’

‘Y…yes Doctor,’ you breathed out, enjoying his fingers inside of you. ‘Good girl,’ he said amused taking his fingers out again, leaving you wanting more. He pressed his cock inside of you and began pounding you hard. Your thighs were crashing against the desk but you couldn’t care less, he felt so fucking good. With every thrust forward he pressed against a sweet spot, making you wetter than before. You could feel how you were nearly there, holding on to the edge of the desk and moaning loudly. ‘No,’ you moaned when he pulled himself out, you were so close. Ignoring your objection you felt how his cock move up and pressed against your ass. Before you fully understood it he pressed it in and made you scream out in pain. ‘It’s all good, sweet, sweet girl,’ he said in his sweetest tone, pressing himself further down.

You clenched your teeth together and dug your nails into the desk. You tried to relax as much as possible while he was stretching you out, squeezing your eyes in pain. When he was all in, he began to rub over your clit before sticking his fingers back in and began to move slowly. After a few thrust you noticed how it got easier and slowly began to like the feeling of pain and pleasure. When you began to meet him with his thrusts you heard him chuckle softly before he bowed forward and whispered; ‘I own you now.’ He went faster and so did you, wanting to come badly now.

He pushed your body against his and went even faster. ‘Say it,’ he said in between moans. ‘Fucking say it.’ You were moaning loudly, feeling his body against yours while you were almost there.

You gasped for your breath; ‘Fix me… Doctor.’


End file.
